Generally, an conventional electrical machine or apparatus uses a transformer the primary and secondary sides of which are electrically insulated from each other.
In a electrical machine or apparatus using such a transformer, the input and output sides of the transformer is electrically insulated, so that if, for example, a commercial power source having one end grounded is connected to the primary side of the transformer, there are no danger of a short circuit and electrical shocks even if any of the secondary side terminals is grounded. Therefore, such power source is usable as one of various power sources, but it includes the transformer, so that the machine or apparatus is weighty and expensive, induced noise would occur, etc., disadvantageously.
The present invention has been made in order to solve such subject of the prior art. It is an object of the present invention to provide an inexpensive electrostatic transformer which is capable of reducing the weight of a device such as an electrical machine or apparatus without using any transformer and which produces no induction noise.